Valentine's Day
by Gaffney06
Summary: Julie and Adam celebrate Valentine's Day


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ducks.

**Valentine's Day**

**A/N: **I it's over a month late, but the muse hit me and I had to get it out.

**Julie's POV**

"See you later," Connie shouted as she shut the door, leaving me alone.

I sighed as I looked around the room. Here I am again, alone on Valentine's Day. I am truly pathetic. Even Averman has a date. Averman of all people. How the hell did that happen? I closed my eyes as I listened to the silence around me. I must be the only person in the entire dorm without a date.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts; I opened the door to find the love of my life staring back at me. Of course Adam didn't exactly know he was the love of my life, but I see no reason why we have to look at the details.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jules." He handed me a box of chocolates. "I brought Connie a box too. Is she here or has she already left with Guy?"

I stepped aside allowing Adam entrance onto my room and closed the door behind him. "You just missed her. They left about five minutes ago."

He nodded, taking a seat on my bed. "What about you? Aren't you going out tonight?"

I shook my head. "I don't have anybody to go with."

"Neither do I," Adam admitted.

"I have a hard time believing that," I told him.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"It might have something to do with the crowd of girls around you every morning," I pointed out.

"I'm not interested in any of those girls," Adam smiled at me. Oh how my heart melts when he does this. "It feels like those girls only want to be with e because I'm good at hockey. I want something more; something deep and based on genuine feelings."

I nodded_. I have genuine feelings for you, not that you will ever know that_. "That's understandable."

"Well since we're both dateless, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner. As friends of course." Adam smiled at me. "What do you say?"

"I don't know Adam. I'm not dressed to go anywhere," I told him, looking down at the t-shirt and basketball shorts I was wearing.

"So then get dressed," Adam told me. "I'll wait outside in the hallway."

I watched as Adam went out into the hallway and closed my door behind him. My heart fluttered beneath my chest. I was going out to dinner, alone, with Adam. I could only imagine the possibilities. Maybe if I had any guts at all I could make a move on him, but of course, I don't.

I quickly changed into a black thigh length shirt, shocking I know, and a red long sleeved, form fitting shirt. I checked my appearance in the mirror before opening the door to meet Adam.

"Wow! You look," he let his eyes roam my body and I couldn't help but blush. _Was Adam Banks actually checking me out_? "Great," he finished. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered, closing the door. Adam took my hand and together we walked the distance to his car. A half an hour later we arrived at the restaurant. I vaguely recognized it as the same place where Varsity had played their prank on us last year.

"I guess I owe you dinner from here," Adam smiled as we walked inside.

"Yeah, you do," I laughed. We may have paid for dinner, but our comeback prank was much better than their lame dinner stunt.

"Reservation for Banks," Adam told the receptionist. He made reservations? Was he planning this?

"Right this was Sir," the receptionist led us over to a private table in the corner. "I'll give you a couple of minutes," he handed us the menus and walked away.

"You made reservations?" I eyed Adam as I opened my menu.

"I took a chance, he shrugged. "What are you getting?"

I was thinking of the chicken," I answered, closing my menu.

"That sounds good," Adam closed his menu and summoned the waiter, "We're ready."

"Miss?"

"I'll have the chicken and mashed potatoes."

"And to drink?"

"Pepsi."

"I'll have the same," Adam smiled at me. "I promise I won't leave you with the bill."

"Then I promise I won't attack you with fire ants tonight."

"Was that your idea?" Adam asked.

"Well, no. Freezing the locker room was my idea," I admitted.

"Why did my stuff get iced the most?" Adam asked.

I could feel my face heat up. I couldn't possibly tell him that icing his stuff the most was my idea too. I couldn't tell him that my actions were motivated by my feelings for him. I couldn't possibly tell him that I was hurt and angry at him for leaving me and going to Varsity. I couldn't tell him so I lied. "Duck loyalty."

He nodded, buying my lame excuse. "Well it was very creative, even if I was unfairly victimized."

"Thanks," I grinned as the waiter returned with our food.

"So," Adam began, taking a bite of his food. "I already explained why I am dateless. What is your story?"

"Well after last year's disaster with Scooter, I thought it would be best to be on my own for a while," I answered honestly. I had thought that Scooter was a nice guy, but it turns out he was only trying to get in my pants. He apparently got bored and moved on to a ditzy cheerleader. I caught them together last Valentine's Day and haven't really been out since.

Adam nodded. "I still can't believe he did that to you. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But I guess we should have known better than to trust anyone from Varsity."

"You have to admit though, it was great watching Portman pound him in the cafeteria," Banks smiled.

"Please don't mention Portman. He's been trying to get me to go out with him ever since," I told him.

"You're not into him?" Adam asked, cautiously.

"No," I wrinkled my nose. "I would never go out with a guy who refuses to call me anything besides Babe."

"I guess I could see how that would be annoying," Adam told me, taking another bite.

"I can't understand why all of the girls in the school throw themselves at him." I shook my head in disgust.

"I'm not sure I want to understand," Adam agreed. "Most of the girls he attracts have no intelligence at all."

"And that is important to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want someone I can have a conversation with. I don't want to have to enunciate everything I say." Adam smiled at me, "that's why I like hanging out with you."

"You only like hanging out with me so you don't have to talk slow and translate?" I teased.

"Of course not. I think you are pretty cool too," Adam smiled at me again.

Dinner was magical as Adam and I talked about everything: school, movies, music, and hockey. The more I talked with him, the more I wanted him. After dinner Adam drove me back to the dorms where he insisted on walking me to my door.

"Thanks for tonight Adam," I told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Me too," he whispered, turning his head causing my lips to connect with his. Adam returned the kiss and I felt like I was in heaven.

I pulled away and risked a look at him. He was staring down at me lustfully and there was only one thing I could think to do. "Do you want to come in?" I smiled, slyly.

Adam nodded eagerly and pulled me inside, finding my lips again. We fell back on the bed, continuing our passionate encounter. His lips were soft against my own and I found myself never wanting to pull away.

I whimpered when Adam forced his lips away from mine. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy Valentine's Day Jules," he kissed me once more. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and opened the box revealing the gold locket. I opened the locket to see the picture from when Adam and I first met. "Adam this is,"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it and of course I'll be your girlfriend." I kissed him again. "Help me put it on?"

Adam undid the clasp and brought his hands behind my neck. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt Adam's hands graze them. He fixed the clasp and pulled away. "Perfect," He smiled.

"Did you plan all of this?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"I have to admit, yes." He smiled. "I also have to admit that I missed the cheek kiss on purpose."

"I know," I smiled back capturing his lips again. We fell back on the pillow as we let our tongues dance together. We were so lost in each other that we never noticed the door swing open.

"Yeah, way to go Banksie," Guy yelled.

Adam and I broke apart, embarrassed. "How long have you guys been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see you guys sucking face," Guy laughed. "It's about damn time."

Connie grinned, grabbing Guy by the arm. "Come on Guy, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

They fled the room and I turned back to Adam. "So, continue what we were doing?"

"Always Catlady," Adam smiled capturing my lips once more.

**The End. Please push the review button and leave me your thoughts. **


End file.
